Spin the Elmo Juice Bottle
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: Travis and Katie have been living across the street from each other their whole lives. When Travis's mom and step-dad finally find out, they make Katie come over, in hopes her "maturity"will rub off on the twins. Both Travis and Katie plan on avoiding each other the whole evening. But Travis's step-sister Opal has a different agenda...


**I just thought up this idea this morning! Sorry if it is random and terrible because I didn't really plan out anything!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Yes people, there is going to be some Tratie! It's also told from Travis's point of view!**

You know, compared to most demigods, my life isn't that jacked up. Sure, I don't really have a father, but I have this really nice and awesome mom (not as awesome as me though) who is a high school history teacher. We live in a nice little townhouse in Massachusetts (Mom drives me and my bro to Camp Half Blood every summer), with my step family. Well, actually, my step family only has two people in it- Mike, my stepdad who is also really cool and is a real estate agent and then..and then…and then…. And then

**_OPAL!_**

If there was such thing as a popular preschooler, Opal would be it. Apparently, she's the rage of the school, and I can't tell you how many "love notes" we get on our door from Opal. Of course, they're not really notes, because these kids really don't know how to spell (example: _Der opl, i lav u. lav yer sekrit addmyrr!_ Translation: _ Dear Opal, I love you. Love your secret admirer!)_, but still. She also has a billion preschool friends that she's always having over and guess who has to watch them.

Me. Yeah. Why is it always me?

Anyway, back to Opal my tormentor here. She's like three foot whatever and can bite like a Pitbull. I mean it! She once drew blood. I swear she's like a mosquito or something and licks the blood.

Opal has this jet black hair and bright green eyes that make her look like Percy's sister or something, which would be downright creepy. I wouldn't want to subject Percy to such a terror anyway. Opal should be put in jail to scare prisoners into getting their life straight or something. And as far as I know, she doesn't possess any amazing look- I –can-control-the-toilets abilities.

Oh, and one more thing about Opal. She eats anything. That kid has an iron stomach. Once she ate my HUGE greek mythology packet Chiron wanted me to study over the summer, and then I had to tell him that "my sister ate it." He didn't believe me. Figures.

If all those kids at Camp Half Blood think Titans are bad, they've obviously never met Opal.

And, as if things aren't bad enough with the 'rents (well, one 'rent and one step 'rent) going out for dinner and me and Connor having to watch Opal, they've just discovered KATIE GARDENER is living across the street and wants her to come over because they think she'll be a "good influence" on me and Connor! Ugh!

I mean, both of them are really nice and cool but seriously? Opal AND Katie? Well, the two of them will probably get along just fine since they both drive me up the wall!

Katie Gardner has been living across the street for, like, forever. We went to elementary school together, middle school together, Camp Half Blood together, and now highschool together. We're both the same age-15 (so is Connor. We're twins), and have birthdays in the same month. Which sucks really, considering in first grade we had to stand three inches apart (cooties!) while the class sang us the happy birthday song.

The only difference is that Katie is REALLY smart and REALLY "mature" according to other people. I'm sort smart I guess, because I'm dragging a B- in every class, but not an A+ genius like Katie. She actually turns her work in on time! Can you believe that?

She's also giving all these lectures and stuff to me. Huh. What is her problem?! Can't she just mind her own business? I mean, I know I'm the hottest thing that ever walked the planet but she doesn't need to stalk me!

The door bell rings and Katie appears. _Oh great!_ At the same time, I hear Opal's yellow mary janes clomping down the steps. _Oh great!_ My life sucks.

My mom opens the door and starts gushing about her extremely high history grade (my mom teaches at my school. How embarrassing can that be? Especially when she has to come to faculty meetings because somebody stole the microwave from the teacher's lounge and has to sit and shake her head when she knows me and Connor did it) and Katie jut acts like the total kiss-up she is. Opal's in the kitchen, feasting on Nutella while nobody can stop her, and me and Connor are just standing there like idiots. When mom looks away, Katie gives us a death glare. Connor makes a face at her. She ignores him and goes back to her little chat with my mom.

Mike appears from the staircase, and quickly brings Opal's head out of the Nutella jar and says "Opal…." In that really weird voice parents always use. As she passes to check out who's at the door, Connor says, "Salty!" really loudly. I snicker. Of course, Katie has to turn on us.

"Connor! That's not nice! Apologize to her! You too Travis! You two never told me you had such an adorable little sister!" Opal beams. Katie smiles down at her. "Poor thing," Katie says guesturing to us. My mom laughs like this is funny. _No mom! Don't go to the dark side where Travis tormentors like Katie and Opal are!_

"Well, I guess we'd better be going," my mom says, as she waves to Katie and me. She and Mike lean down to hug Opal and shower her with kisses. Figures.

"Good night boys!" Mike says, while mom gives us an evil eye that says _I don't wanna have to come home, watch the news and find out the bank was just robbed and then look under your pillows and find all the money_. She always gives us that look. Seriously, that wasn't even our biggest heist! She doesn't know about the Dali paintings though….

And with that, they're off, and I'm left alone with Katie, Opal, Connor, and this pie mom made sitting on the table.

"Hi Connor. Hi Travis." Katie's voice is tight, probably because she's still mad because we put easter eggs in her cabin's grass roof last Easter. That was not a smart choice. Moral of that story: Do not mess with Katie Elizabeth Gardner.

"Hey," we say pretty calmly.

Opal narrows her eyes as we stand ackwardly in the door. As soon as I learned that Katie was coming I planned on hiding out in my room (yes, she really is that bad) until it was all over. But now….it just feels ackward.

Opal breaks the ice, as always. In addition to being as aggressive as a Pitbull, she is as yappy as one of those Yorkies. At the very thought of Yorkies I shiver. Katie has one, and back in eighth grade it attempted to pull down my pants. What a meancing dog….Opal would get along just fine with her.

"So," she says, "Which one is your _boyfriend_ Katie?" For her age, Opal knows a lot. We all turn red. Well, actually only me and Katie do. Connor just snorts in the corner.

"Yo, Opal! We would never even think of dating Katie! Right Travis?"

"Y-y-yeah," I stammer. I look at Katie. She's still as red as a cherry too.

"Um, Opal, I guess we haven't been formally introduced. My name's Katie, and I go to the camp your brothers go to."

"Oh, pleased to meet you,"Opal curtsies which she always does when we have company. AND THEY ALWAYS BUY IT! So, naturally Katie does. "My name's Opal."

Katie smiles, and Opal smiles back. I can tell right away they're gonna have a fun time torturing me.

Suddenly Opal says very fiestily "Let's play a kissing game!"

"WHAT?!" we all say.

Opal pretends to act bored. "Oh, you know kissing games. Where you have to kiss other people. Duh! Don't you guys do that stuff at camp?" Like I said, Opal knows a lot.

Connor glances at me, and shrugs _why not?_ I glance at Katie and she glances at me. Both of our eyes are the size of saucers, and we're both mouthing _no!_

"Whatever,"Opal says. Then she goes in the kitchen and starts digging through the trash.

_OH NO! NONONONONONONONO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! WHAT IF I HAVE TO KISS KATIE?! WHAT'LL I DO?! EWW! OR WORSE, WHAT I HAVE TO KISS HER BUT ACTUALLY LIKE THE KISS?! AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Across from me, I can tell Katie is panicking too. Her green eyes are so wide and her expression is twisted. Meanwhile in the corner, Conner is lax, not even sweating.

Speaking of sweating, I feel suddenly hot.

"Um, guys, is it just me, or is it hot in here?" Katie mumbles something I can barely hear and Connor says: "Yeah. Cause I'm in the room!"

"OK, everybody, into the kitchen!" Opal calls. When we reach the kitchen, we see that she's set up this little alcove on the ground right under the very edge of the table. The pie is directly above us. Not a smart set up, but whoever said Opal was SMART?

In the center, there's a small Elmo juice bottle with the straw poking out, and instantly we all know we're gonna be playing spin the bottle.

Katie groans.

I groan.

"Chill," Connor says. _How can he be so calm?! What is wrong with him? This is like a death sentence or something!_

I look across at Katie, who is also looking at Connor like he is nuts.

Opal ushers-no, FORCES-us to sit down. We do, and I'm directly under the pie. Katie is across from me, trying to put on a brave face, and Connor is to my right. Opal (aka, the kid of terror) is to my left.

I'm a pretty tall guy, so it's kind of cramped over here. Like I said, Opal isn't very logical most of the time.

"You go first Travis," she says, and then makes kissing noises between me and Katie.

"Shut up," I say turning bright red.

"Travis!" Katie says warningly, but for the umpteenth time this evening, she's red too. Opal can do that to people.

Hands shaking and clammy, I spin the juice bottle. _Please, Hermes, help me here! I never did anything wrong! It's only sort of an accident I robbed the bank! And that time there was a whoppe cushion in Chiron's wheelchair-sooo not me! Please let the bottle point at, like Opal or something! Even kissing Opal isn't as bad as Katie!_

Of course, with my stupid luck, the straw points to Katie. Figures. Opal makes kissing noises and Connor snickers. Katie looks me in the eyes. Her bright green eyes might be cute if she wasn't…well….Katie.

I don't have time for a comeback. I need to stall. "Hey….um, it's kinda hot in here, don't you think? Um, I think I'll just go and turn the thermostat down or whatever."

Surprisingly, Opal doesn't object. "Sure," she says, "But when you get back I expect a full fledged making out session!"

_WHERE DOES SHE GET THIS STUFF FROM?!_

Katie catches my eye and mouths a silent thank you. I notice her eyes stay on mine a little longer than usual, like she thinks she's found a rare seed in them and now she has the perfect excuse to pop out my eyeballs. At least, that's what I hope she's thinking. I would rather have only one eye than to have Katie having "feelings" for me or something.

I stand up to go to the thermostat, but my head bangs against the table. _OW! STUPID OPAL AND HER STUPID GAMES!_ Before I can even curse, the pie falls on top of me! I topple over right into….

Katie?!

Katie?!

KATIE!

Our teeth bang against each other, and our noses are touching. I can see her eyes really clearly, they look, um, beautiful like fake mold. _Ahhh..fake mold. The most brilliant color green_. I never really noticed this, but she had freckles. Freckles?! Can you believe that?! Plus, her nose is a lot less pointy than it looks from far away. Suddenly I have this weird urge to kiss her. So being a son of Hermes, I never think before I do anything, and kiss her.

At first it's kind of icy and cold. Our eyes are open wide and we're staring at each other like _WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ But oddly enough, we keep kissing, and then suddenly, it all melts away. Opal and Connor aren't there anymore.

We're not in the kitchen anymore.

That dangerous pie that should be condemned for causing teenagers to randomly kiss each other isn't splattered all over me.

It's just me and Katie and we're kissing.

Just us.

Forever.

And then, because forever isn't for real, Connor whacks me with the pie tin and I suddenly become aware that I'm making out with my neighbor/girl from my camp on the kitchen floor.

This must look so wrong.

I wish I was wearing a sign that said: _This isn't what it looks like_.

So we break apart really fast. But Katie's smiling. And I'm smiling. And Connor is looks like he wants to laugh. And we both look up at Opal and she's snickering.

But that's not why our mouths are open wide.

Above Opal's head, there is a glowing pink light. And in the middle of the pink light is a holographic image of a dove.

Oh gods.

The end!

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! I know the little twist at the end where Opal got claimed as an Aphrodite child might have been a bit much, but oh well!**

**By the way, the books never say anything about Connor and Travis's lives outside of camp, so I pretty much made up the whole thing:)!**


End file.
